1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display constructed by sandwiching a liquid crystal layer between a pair of substrates having electrodes and a method of manufacturing the same, and particularly relates to a liquid crystal display which uses liquid crystals having negative dielectric constant anisotropy.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is currently utilized for the most purposes among flat panel displays. The display quality of the LCD, whose application to a large screen TV or a product such as called an AV personal computer into which a PC and a TV are integrated as well as a personal computer (PC), a word processor, OA equipment, a cellular phone is lately expected, has made remarkable progress in recent years, and its contrast and color reproduction at the front become equal to or better than those of a CRT. Especially, as a PC monitor, the LCD comes to have a satisfactory spec.
The LCD is excellent in contrast and color reproduction at the front, but still has a big problem as concerns a viewing angle and moving image performance (response characteristic).
Therefore, in terms of an improvement in the viewing angle characteristic of the liquid crystal display, a so-called MVA (Multi-domain Vertical Alignment) liquid crystal display mode attracts considerable attention. The MVA mode is a mode in which domain division of vertically aligned mode liquid crystals is performed by using structures or slits provided above the substrate. More specifically, by placing band-shaped structures or slits in the electrode alternately above the surfaces of the upper and lower substrates, liquid crystal domains different in alignment direction by almost 180° with the structures or slits as boundaries are formed to realize domain division. The viewing angle characteristic of the liquid crystal display is improved greatly by this MVA mode.
The MVA mode is regarded as representation of high image quality liquid crystal modes because of its wide viewing angle, and actually has almost all performance necessary for a PC monitor. However, its application to the TV or the AV PC is considered, there is a problem that halftone response from black to dark gray is slow.
In the MVA mode, liquid crystals are aligned vertically when no voltage is applied. Accordingly, at the beginning of tilting (from black to low gray levels), the rotation speed of the liquid crystals is very slow. This delay in response speed at low gray levels is a problem related to the basic construction of the MVA mode, and is a fateful disadvantage.